Respiratory tubes for example endobronchial tubes, endotracheal tubes, tracheostomy tubes are used to ventilate at least a portion of the respiratory system or lungs of a subject. Such respiratory tubes may be inserted in a number of ways via a non-invasive approach through an orifice or cavity such as the oral or nasal cavity. Alternatively such tubes may be introduced to a body via a minimally invasive external incision creating a port for tube insertion for example through the trachea in a tracheotomy procedure.
Such respiratory tubes may be provided as double lumen tubes, or single lumen tubes for selectively ventilating a portion of the respiratory system. For example endobronchial tubes, whether, double lumen tubes or a single lumen tube may be utilized for one-lung ventilation procedures or for selective lung ventilation of the left or right bronchi, during one-lung ventilation procedures.
In order to perform one-lung ventilation procedures without complications, the position of the respiratory tube placed within either the left or right bronchi and the trachea must be closely monitored or at least confirmed prior to initiating a procedure. Various technologies are available to confirm the tube's placement, for example capnograph, auscultation, bronchoscope and x-ray.
However these procedures take time, technique and skill to perform and therefore it is not feasible to continuously monitor the tube's placement. In particularly when the subject is moved during a procedure the tube's location may change leading to potentially dangerous displacement of the tube possibly suffocating the subject or inappropriate ventilation of the patient, for example not ventilating the correct portion of the respiratory system.
Verification by means of a bronchoscope is currently the gold standard, but none of the mentioned confirmation techniques provide continuous monitoring of the carina or provide for correct tube positioning. Furthermore, drawbacks with respect to the design and sensitivity of the bronchoscope, render its cleaning process elaborate and often inefficient and costly process, that may lead to cross infection between subjects.